


His Coat

by Fiat500Dreamer



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Canon X OC - Freeform, Gay, Longing, M/M, Male Loving Male, OC, Original Character(s), Pining, Secret Crush, Trenchcoat - Freeform, basically my OC being super gay for Zenigata, gay pining, home of sexual, mlm, sniffing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiat500Dreamer/pseuds/Fiat500Dreamer
Summary: After a long night working, Alexander is about to head home... but notices Zenigata left something behind.Alexander Romero is my OC.
Relationships: Zenigata Kouichi/OC
Kudos: 2





	His Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander's Toyhou.se in case you want context / backstory for him: https://toyhou.se/6191516.alexander-romero

Working late was something Alexander was used to, especially if it bought him time to spend with Zenigata. Even if it didn’t, it’d give him time to lighten Zenigata’s load and maybe do some filing work or tidy up his workspace for him the next day.

It was the little things that Alexander did in hopes of earning the man’s respect… and maybe even his heart.

Even the lovesick fool recognized that doing a little filing and watering the office plant wasn’t going to get him a date with the older man, but that wasn’t going to stop him. Not one bit. He was determined to do what he could to make the man’s life easier, even if it was one filed report at a time.

It was pouring buckets outside the station, a lightning flash causing Alexander to almost drop the paper cup of water he had in his hand. He watered the little fern in the cubicle without dropping the cup, thankfully, and tossed it in the little grey trash bin by the water cooler.

There he stood in Zenigata’s office, somewhere he was used to being in his day to day work, and yet without the man himself there. It *was* late after all, Alexander’s watch telling him it was 8:00 pm. He sighed, knowing he hadn’t eaten at all that night and was going to return home to most likely slap together a sandwich to eat in bed.

He was distracted from his dinner thoughts by the sight of something familiar draped over Zenigata’s desk chair; his large brown mackintosh coat. “Huh? He left it? But… oh, right…” Alexander muttered to himself, remembering vaguely that Zenigata had rushed out to join him when he’d radioed in to inform his senior officer of Lupin’s whereabouts.

In the rush to leave he must have left the coat behind, which seemed odd as Alexander had never seen the man without it.

He couldn’t quite take his eyes off it, walking over to the chair and looking at the coat longingly, as if missing the man who usually wore it. Truth be told, he was. He reached out cautiously, brushing his fingertips against the soft yet smooth coat fabric, small tingles traveling up his fingers as he did.

It was the closest he’d ever come to the intimate contact he’d pined for, and as he felt his willpower crumbling he knew he wasn’t going to just walk away.

Who knows when the man would forget his coat again? He at least wanted to savor the moment. Reaching for the coat with eager hands, he picked it up by the collar and immediately upon doing so was wafted with the familiar warm scent of Zenigata’s aftershave and the scent of coffee too.

It gave him shivers to smell the scent once more, rarely able to take it in except during the car rides when he was sat shoulder to shoulder with Zenigata and could enjoy his comforting scent before inevitably rushing out of the car to catch Lupin.

He bit his lip, bringing the coat to his face and taking a small sniff of the brown coat, the scent even stronger up close.

‘ _Is this… what it’s like to be right up close to him? This… this is what I’d be smelling if I was there on his lap…_ ’ Alexander thought to himself, his eyes getting all misty and his cheeks warming up at the mere thought. His knees felt a little weak and he couldn’t help it, his willpower shattered into pieces as he buried his face in the coat’s interior and nuzzled into it.

The coat wasn’t warm, but that didn’t lessen the experience of just being right up in it and taking in Zenigata’s scent. His heart ached, thinking of the man and that beautiful laugh and those soulful eyes. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the coat tighter, a smile on his lips as he took in deep breaths of the coat’s scent, wanting to just live in that moment forever.

Then the door opened.

Alexander whipped towards the door like a startled cat, his heart sinking when he saw Zenigata himself stood there. For a brief few moments it was silent and the only noise Alexander could hear was the deafening sound of his own heartbeat in his ears beating like a drum. He saw Zenigata’s eyes dart from him to the coat and back to him again, making him suddenly aware of the fact he was still holding the coat to his face with it lifted just enough to allow him to peek at the man.

He dropped the coat against the chair like he’d been burned by it, an absolute redfaced mess. “Z-Zenigata, I… I uh…” he stammered, his mind racing to try and come up with an excuse for what he’d been caught doing.

Zenigata, stood there with rosy cheeks, cleared his throat and took the excuse to glance away. “I… came back to get my coat. I left it here earlier today,” he muttered in his gravely voice that Alexander adored so much, even in a moment like this where his heart was beating against his ribcage aggressively.

“Y-yeah, I… uh… here,” Alexander said, taking the coat and bringing it over to the older man stood in the doorway. As he reached over and exchanged the coat, he felt an electric shiver run up his arm from his hand as Zenigata’s warm fingertips grazed against the back of his hand in the handover.

His cheeks burned so red he could feel it and knew Zenigata could see it. Hell, anybody could see it from a mile away. If he stood out in fog he could easily act as a goddamn beacon with how red his face was glowing.

“You’re still here at this hour?”    
  
Alexander glanced up and looked to Zenigata who seemed to be asking a genuine question, a curious yet concerned look in his eyes. Alexander almost forgot how to speak for a moment before nodding and clearing his throat. “Yeah I-I am.”   
  
“Why? It’s late and you’ve missed dinner by a couple hours,” Zenigata said, a tad worried for the rookie officer stood before him, his heart pounding too though he was a little more composed than Alexander.

Alexander blushed more, not really wanting to admit he was working late to earn potential romantic brownie points with Zenigata. “I… I just wanted to clean up a bit for when you came in tomorrow. You know, maybe water the plant too since you’re so busy with the Lupin case and all…” he said, rubbing his arm a little.

Zenigata raised a brow and glanced to the plant, blushing a tad as he knew he’d forgotten to water it on more than one occasion. It probably would have died if not for Alexander’s care.

“Well uh, thanks. You really should be getting home, though. I wouldn’t want you too tired for work, and… you missed dinner too. Maybe I… ah no…” Zenigata said, trailing off when he realized he didn’t have that much in his cupboard at home. Little more than some bread, milk and little more than some instant noodles too.

Alexander looked up and thought to himself “Ah? Well… I was going to make some beef stew but… I doubt I could eat it all on my own,” he said, taking a chance and shooting his shot - if inviting somebody to a late night dinner was shooting your shot.

Zenigata’s brows raised “Stew? You’d… invite me to eat with you?”   
  
Alexander nodded and fought down the nervousness rising up in him “Y-yeah, were you… interested?”

Zenigata thought, debating in his head if he should indulge Alexander or not. The thought of a good meal that _wasn’t_ instant noodles tempted him too much, unable to recall the last time he’d treated himself to a home cooked meal - especially one as filling as stew.

He smiled and nodded “Sounds delicious, I’d love to join you. I’ll… meet you at yours?” Zenigata asked, Alexander perking up and giving an enthusiastic nod, fumbling to take out a notepad from his pocket and scribbling down his address for Zenigata. “Here, I’ll be waiting and I’ll get the stew ready!”

With that, Alexander rushed out the door and managed to just about get his umbrella open as he reached his car parked outside. Soaked and laughing giddily to himself, he sped off home, barely able to contain how excited he was for what was to come.

Here was his chance; a humble beef stew and a stormy, rainy night.


End file.
